


Meutula 100 Prompts Challenge

by batterwitch_dumb_basses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fireworks, Skateboarding, dragon cape, purring meulin, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterwitch_dumb_basses/pseuds/batterwitch_dumb_basses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 oneshots of Meulin/Latula! One word to prompt each chapter ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note if you have any pairings, rarepairs or not you want me to write, please request at el-tango-de-roxanna (tumblr)!

“Mew are pawsitive this is safe?” Meulin squeaked, trembling as the skateboard wobbled slightly and shifted, while Latula simply laughed.  
“I’ll be literally right behind you, Mewlz! Promise!” Latula held on to her waist and grinned, one foot on the skateboard and the other on the ground steadying them at the top of the hill. Meulin looked very pale, but nodded, and a comforting squeeze to her waist relaxed her somewhat, before Latula pushed them forward with her foot and they sped down the hill, Meulin squealing loudly as the speed picked up and the skateboard began to rattle dangerously.  
“Tula! We’ll crash!” she shrieked, and Tula laughed, holding her closer. It was really cute when Meulin got jumpy like this, with her eyes all wide.  
“Naw, I got you babe! I’ll—“  
The board tipped them off, rolling down the rest of the hill on its own as they landed in a heap of limbs, rolling for a little while. Tula sat up immediately, biting her lip harshly and looking down at Meulin, who was sitting woozily up, a scrape on her cheek.  
“Mewlz! Are you okay?! Oh, fuck, I’m sorry!” She hugged her close, only to hear her giggling and feel her nuzzling her neck softly.  
“I’m fine! We need to do that again! Mog, that was fun! Let’s go get your skateboard!”  
Latula stared at her before laughing quietly and hauling them both up, kissing the scrape on her matesprit’s cheek very gently. “Damn, Leijon, way to give a girl a very un-radical heart attack…”  
Meulin winked. “It’s all in your mind, Tula!” she chirped, hugging the other close and snuggling a little. “C’mon, let’s go get the skateboard and maybe….a smaller hill this time?” She giggled again and tugged Latula forward. “It felt like flying!”


	2. Dragon

“LATULA! I FOUND A THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!” The shout echoed through the hive, and disturbing a small flock of wingbeasts perched on the tree outside. Latula jumped as they flew away, and sighed. It had taken her hours to remember the wingbeasts into the bubble, and she’d done it so Meulin could go hunting like she used to. But they’d be back, surely…  
She hopped down from the window ledge outside and walked inside, looking for her matesprit. “Babe? Mewlz?” Walking up the stairs, she peered into the old room that the shout had come from, stepping inside. “Meulin?”  
Something soft tackled her to the ground, complete with familiar giggling before she saw her old…  
Oh.  
Her old dragon cape, the teal one with red eyes and a lovingly made snout. She felt her cheeks turn deep teal. The one she’d made hearing about her ancestor, the one she’d used for roleplaying when she was little more than three sweeps.  
How embarrassing! She hugged Meulin as the other landed in her lap, the hood lopsided and her horn tips only just able to make it through. “Babe, what were you looking for to find that?” she asked, smiling as Meulin giggled and snuggled close to her.  
“I was looking fur my old notebook with my character in it when I was rolepurrlaying a few sweeps back, you know, when we all were alive! But I found this instead!”  
Latula grinned. “Babe, you used to roleplay? That’s adorable!” She ruffled the hair between Meulin’s horns, giggling at the purr that resulted from that. “So did you find your book?”  
Meulin sat up and produced it from inside the cape, different coloured stains patterning the front cover. “Yup! Her Impurrial Leon, the fiercest Smilodon meowbeast empurress efur to live! She slaughtered many and was a total badass!”   
Latula blinked. “Hilly?” she asked suddenly. “Hilly! Mewlz, were you the roleplayer who had Smilodon meowbeast grubs with magic because your meowbeast ended up with my dragon?” She remembered that roleplay very vividly. It had been one of the few that had caught her interest, and had gone on for a full eight months before she’d given up roleplaying altogether. “I was Radical Claw! The big teal dragon!”  
Meulin blinked up and began giggling again. “You were RC? MOG! It’s a small world, huh?” She grinned down at her notebook. “I used to keep track of efurrything in this notebook! It’s got all the names of the meowbeast grubs and the little map of the territories I drew….”  
Latula smiled. “Maybe Hilly’s gonna find her RC has come flying back. You want to grab the husktops?”  
Meulin’s face lit up and she tackled Latula. “YES! Let’s go!”


	3. Fireworks

“Meulin! Meenah found fireworks! It’s fantastic!” Latula raced in, only to see no sign of the olive blood, who had only moments ago had been sat on the couch before the explosions outside had sent Latula running outside to see what had been going on. Meenah had found them in one of the boxes behind the carousel, and had immediately brought them back to the big shared lawnring outside the hives.   
Latula loved them. They were so colourful, and she could in the distance see people running around looking at the bright sparks as they lit up the sky of the bubbles. She looked through the window and blinked as she heard a soft whimpering from under the table, and crouched down to look under the short coffee table, surprised to see Meulin curled up there unhappily, tail curled around her feet and hands clamped over her ears, still whimpering.  
“Mewls? Babes, what’s up?” she asked gently, touching Meulin’s hand gently, causing the oliveblood to jump and yowl, shivering. She blinked before thinking for a minute. A lot of meowbeasts hated fireworks, didn’t they? Poor Meulin. She tugged her out from the table and awkwardly onto her lap, mindful of her claws before petting her behind her horns gently, coaxing a purr from the other. “Do you not like the fireworks?”  
Meulin nodded, shivering still, and Latula bit her lip gently as she hugged her close, shushing her. It seemed like tonight she would be staying at home, comforting a certain cute little kitten with mugs of hot chocolate and probably reading through the old shipping books Meulin kept. If she was really scared, it would probably include her ‘friend-fiction’, not that Latula minded that too much.   
“You want to have a look through your old notebooks, kitten?” she asked quietly, and Meulin nodded, pulling Latula up with her and close as she stood up.   
Oh, well. It would be a nice quiet evening, then.


End file.
